A Demonic Infatuation
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: My 1st JCA fanfic! Hsi Wu finds a way to return via Jade. It's been 8 years since they've last seen each other. Will love conquer all? And what's the catch? Hsi Wu/Jade
1. Jaded

**__**

A Demonic Infatuation

Chapter One: Jaded

__

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

Time is a river that flows by unrelenting, changing all with its shifting currents, making its path crossing all lives and at times, joining them. Eight years had passed by since Hsi Wu had been sent back through his demon portal. Jade Chan had grown into a beautiful young woman with mid length raven hair, two strands of long bangs still hung freely, one before each ear. Giving her an almost cat-like appearance, or to a certain sky demon…bat-like. Her golden brown eyes still flashed with the same spark of determination as they had when Hsi Wu first laid his red eyes upon her. Throughout the years he had remained the same in his prison realm, surrounded by his brothers and sisters, enduring humiliation and getting treated like a typical fall guy. 

Groaning Jade swung her backpack on her bed and proceeding to collapse beside it. College stunk! Even if it was an art college. Jade had always been pretty good at art, when her heart was into it. Specializing in surrealism, mainly of alternate realms and parallel universes, Jade was an amazing artist. Her bizarre oil paintings were the talk of the class and her art teachers were riveted. Jade couldn't have cared less. She only painted what was in her mind. Pulling a sketchbook out from beneath a few loose boards under her bed she started flipping through it. Gazing at the sketches which revealed what was in her heart. Her secret wishes. The dreams she dared to hope for, but never shared with another living soul. Well, not unless you count…

"AIYAH!" Uncle's screams echoed through the hall from downstairs. "Jade! Come save dear Uncle from your possessed pet!"

Jade suppressed a smile as she rolled over and pushed herself off the bed. _Time to save the world from Boomerang._

Heading downstairs she saw uncle swatting at a black streak darting around the room. The end of the broom constantly missing its target and whacking the ceiling. "This wild animal belongs outside!"

"Boomer," Jade called using her pet bat's nickname, "stop teasing Uncle. Come upstairs."

Without another word she turned and headed back up the stairs, the bat swooping after her. Uncle put down the broom and stared after the teenager and her closest companion. "Uncle thinks that perhaps Jade is a little too fond of these nightly creatures…especially the rabid winged ones."

Back up in her room Jade open her backpack to get started on her homework while Boomerang zipped around the room. He'd become Jade's best and admittedly only friend. His wing had been injured the night she'd found him on her windowsill. Her Uncle Jackie hadn't been too pleased when she had taken the little creature under her own care, he'd mentioned something about how it could give her rabies. Jade had merely blown him off and stormed back to her room with the injured mammal. Bats had always fascinated her. Most of her free time was spent in a bat cave located in some hills not far from the town. She was dark all right and proud of it. Morbid and pessimistic Jade spent countless hours studying spells and incantations in Unlce's books. Magic intrigued her. Recently she'd stumbled upon a text with a rather odd warning. A warning that suggested that her old pal Hsi Wu wasn't technically banished forever.

Curiosity gripped her midway through a sketch of a volcanic eruption, reaching for her middle desk drawer she pulled out the ancient spell book. Uncle had yet to notice that it was missing. She had the page book marked with a black rose petal. Like I said, she had become a much darker person than she once was, yet, for all the changes, she was still Jade.

Eyes shining wide with amazement she reread the text. The translation written above each line. It was still hard to believe that _he_ could be brought back. And the most mind boggling thought of all…she could be the key!

__

Devoted time and enchanted space

Darkest dreams and love's true face.

Vessel through a mortal heart

A demon's entrance, a way to depart.

Into the realm of mortals all

Proving that even dark love, can conquer all.

A moonlit night in pure seclusion

At the peak of passion shall come the intrusion.

Two hearts join and beat as one 

Never to part 'til the beat is gone.

Jade frowned at the confusing and utterly corny text. Unable to hide her frustration she tossed the book back into the drawer and slammed it shut. "Like that makes ANY SENSE!"

As far as she was concerned, Hsi Wu was gone. Completely dead to her. She may have cared for him once, maybe still, but he had NEVER once had a truly loving thought towards her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she allowed herself to think such things. Wiping her eyes she refused to shed another tear for him--for Seymour--strongly doubting that he had even remotely contemplated finding a way back to her.

******

Jade couldn't have been more wrong. Hsi Wu had been anticipating this night for eight long years..

"Now, dearest Jade," he chuckled darkly, off on his own in the hideous realm, preparing for what the setting of the sun would bring, "it is time we were reunited…again."

He felt his body fading, the time was near. The others weren't privileged to the knowledge of his attachment to Jade. Time had definitely made the heart grow fonder, fonder and filled with desire. He yearned to discover what kind of woman his beloved 'friend' had turned into. He would soon find out…

Bai Sa slithered over to a floating rock near where her youngest brother was perched. Looking over to him she saw the winged demon gradually vanish into thin air. "This seems worthy of investigation."

Returning to her siblings she informed them of the odd sight that had met her eyes. "Hsi Wu has vanished, and I'd bet my scales he's now in the mortal realm."

Tso Lan studied his sister carefully for a moment, "The Jade child. She hath granted him passage."

The other siblings stared at their mysterious brother as he continued to explain, "It was a suspicion of mine that he loved her. I said nothing, it is unusual for a demon to love. But such a seemingly weak emotion can prove useful when freedom is sought."

"How did he escape?" Tchang Zu demanded.

"Through the being he loves." Tso stated he had a sixth sense for such things, "Her vessel has become a doorway out of this world. A doorway through which only one--her love, Hsi Wu--can pass."

"That traitor has abandoned us!" Bai Sa concluded angrily.

Tso Lan lifted his gaze to meet hers, "Careful sister, though Hsi Wu has succumb to a mortal's love, he's still a demon. One of us. And for this human to carry a torch for our dear brother, she too must harbor some…demonic tendencies."

"Are you suggesting that Jade Chan is one of us?" Tchang Zu questioned skeptically.

"Not yet," Tso Lan replied calmly, "but with the passage of time, she very well could be. And I sense that she'll soon be family. Can you imagine the look on Chan's face once he learns of their bond?"

A smile crept across the face of each demon. Tchang Zu laughed wickedly as he pictured the image, "I certainly hope we get an invitation to the wedding. That's a sight I wouldn't miss for the world."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Po Kong warned, "we're still prisoners here. And I have strong doubts that winning Chan's headstrong relative over will be an easy task for little Hsi Wu."

******

"Uncle, where is Jade?" Jackie asked upon searching the building without any sign of his mischievous niece. "She didn't come down for dinner and her homework is still lying on her desk…unfinished."

"It is not Uncle's job to keep up with troublesome niece." Uncle answered between dusting shelves.

Viper, or 'Aunt Viper', as Jade had come to call her since the ex-thief had won Chan's heart and last name, came into the room with a half empty pizza box. "I'll just save these slices for her, she can heat them up when she gets back. You know Jade's always wandering off. She probably just went back to that bat cave for a little peace and quiet. I certainly valued my privacy at her age. Nineteen's a year when a girl's independence streak goes on for miles."

"Yes," Jackie agreed, "but that bat cave just isn't safe. She could get hurt."

"She has a cell phone." Viper countered. "Don't be such a wet blanket. The more you try and scold her the further she'll push you away."

Sighing Jackie relented, as usual, she was right. "Okay, but I really do need to have a talk with that girl. Straighten out her priorities. Her parents only allowed her to attend college here because she thought we'd continue to be a good influence on her."

Strolling over to her husband Viper planted a kiss on his cheek, "You're cute when you worry."

******

Jade had wandered off to the bat cave again, she was starting to feel like a comic book hero always darting off to that place. But it was where she felt the most secluded. The bats were good company. They listened, but didn't offer advice. And her Uncle Jackie was seldom willing to set foot in the cave. No wonder she loved it so much.

Walking deeper into the shadows of the cave Jade suddenly felt a powerful pain shoot through her body. An odd feeling which caught her off guard and sent her stumbling to the ground. 

Moaning with increasing agony she rolled onto her back and stared up with a hazed over expression at the jagged ceiling of the cave. The bats overhead flew swiftly from their upside down perches as Jade let out a excruciating scream. _What's…happening…to me?!_ she thought frantically. 

In the blink of an eye another form took her place. It was that of Hsi Wu. The Sky Demon only had a few seconds to look around when Jade's form took over again. Trying desperately to catch her breath and recollect her thoughts Jade looked across her body as another form interposed around it, eventually engulfing it.

Back again Hsi Wu's glowering red eyes darted around, taking in all the sights of the cave. Letting out a screech he felt Jade's form returning. This would take a while…

"NOOO!!!!" Jade cried shrilly as the two forms slowly began to pull apart. At this point she would've welcomed death as a relief from this strange torture.

Bats flew from the mouth of the cave out into the shimmering night sky. Once the only two beings inside were Jade and Hsi Wu the pain subsided and the demon pulled free.

Jade's eyes fluttered until her vision was clear again, looking up at the familiar gray demon she spoke hoarsely, "Y-you?"

Struggling to hold himself up Hsi Wu turned over and stared down at his beloved Jade. "Surprise?" he answered with a fang revealing grin.

She would've slugged him if she'd had the energy, she'd never been through so much anguish in her entire life. Problem was, both beings were exhausted from the extreme physical and spiritual strain of Hsi Wu's reentry. Finally unable to support his own weight any longer Hsi Wu's arms gave out and he slumped forward onto an equally fatigued Jade. Alone in the darkness of the cave, their whereabouts unknown to any other soul in the realm, the long separated 'friends' fell into a deep sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

*So how bad was the first chapter to my first ever Jackie Chan Adventures fic? Be honest, but don't all out flame me. I'm seriously into the pairing of Hsi Wu/Jade. Thanks for reading! I'll try and update soon!*


	2. The Catch

****

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to include this in the first chapter. I'm sure everyone knows that I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. That would rock, but hey, I don't. I do own this story though so please don't plagiarize or sue me. Don't wanna have to track ya down and give you an Uncle thwap! LOL.

**__**

A Demonic Infatuation

Chapter Two: The Catch

__

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

Waking up several hours later with a full moon overhead and rain clouds slowly passing over Jade and Hsi Wu calmly got into sitting positions.

Looking at the demon in quiet disbelief for a moment Jade finally spoke, "How'd you get here?"

"Through you." Hsi Wu answered bluntly.

Arching an eyebrow she studied him, "I know you pulled free of me but how did you do that? What brought you back?"

"Our bond dearest friend." Hsi Wu delighted in Jade's confusion. She was so beautiful now, a perfect mortal female. He had high hopes for their relationship. He'd make her love him. No matter what it took.

Jade was a little uneasy under the menacing gaze of the Sky Demon. "What?"

"Just observing your extreme beauty my love." Hsi Wu answered with an evil air.

Now Jade was really suspicious, "Why did you come back Hsi Wu?"

Drawing closer he took her arm, "Because we are meant to be darling friend, you and I. It is destined that demon and mortal should engage in love."

"Weirdo." Jade laughed, "Jackie would have a fit. Besides, you're a demon, I'm a human, it'd never work out."

Hsi Wu was not one to take rejection easily, "This is fate Jade. You are bound to me. Like it or not we are to be one. Your love brought me here and I have no intensions of leaving."

"So? Uncle will just cast another chi spell once he finds out you're here. You'll be back in the demon realm before dinner." Jade finished.

A loud roar echoed through the cave and Jade found herself slammed back against the floor under the demon's weight, "Do not mock me Jade. You are mine!"

"Tsch, yeah right pal." Jade struggled to push him off but Hsi Wu was unrelenting.

Resisting her efforts to escape him Hsi Wu knelt down and brought his lips to Jade's. The kiss was passionate, more so on his part, and lasted a good minute and a half. Gasping for breath Jade finally jerked away. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not just here to say hi."

Grinning wickedly the demon responded, "You might say that there's a _catch _to my return."

"The catch being?"

Running a large claw through his love's raven hair Hsi Wu cooed wryly, "It is as I've said, you are mine. Heart, _body_, and soul."

"Body?" Jade repeated uneasily.

"Yes, body." Hsi Wu smiled running his tongue along her neck and up her cheek. "You're more demonic than you realize little Chan."

Jade tried to crawl away but the demon only groped her, "I think I hear Viper calling, I'd better be getting home."

"You are home." the Sky Demon informed her darkly as he continued his pleasurable task.

"I refuse to be molested by an overgrown bat!" she hissed.

"Show more respect for your lover human slave," Hsi Wu muttered, he would have Jade for his wife now. She wouldn't make a fool of him as she'd done so many times before. He was, after all, a demon. What could this little mortal have that could possibly help her against him.

Overpowered by the lusting demon Jade wriggled beneath his scraggly yet stalwart form. "Get off!"

"Perhaps when I have finished." he answered unrelenting from his movements.

__

I've gotta get out of here! Jade panicked, _This is so uncool, why'd I ever wish for him to come back?_

Feeling his way over her body the demon lifted Jade's shirt up over her head. His tail moved around her waist and his free claw started tugging away her belt. Jade existed now only for Hsi Wu's pleasure. This 19-year-old replica of his past friend was now a play thing for his every enticed urge. Jade, of course, had no such intentions.

"If you don't get off me right now I swear I'll gouge out your eyes Hsi Wu!" she threatened.

The cry feel upon deaf ears, the Sky Demon was determined to have his way. He'd waited eight years for this opportunity. To make Jade Chan his. To prove he was superior to her might. How he was going to enjoy this!

Viper entered the mouth of the cave, she was tired of Jackie's constant worrying over the well being of their niece. In a vain effort to shut him up she'd agreed to bring Jade back home before the night wore on much longer. 

Pausing she heard moans and eventually screams coming from the dark interior of the bat cave. And a very strange fact occurred to her, there was not a single bat to be found. "What could've driven them all away? Jade…are you alright?"

Heavy breathing answered and a quick gasp. A zipper was heard just before another loud moan. "Jade??" Viper was starting to panic now as she searched for her niece amidst the shadows of the cave, "What's going on? Is someone else there??"

"HELP!"

A snarl escaped Hsi Wu's fang filled mouth as he clamped a claw over Jade's. "That's enough little toy, you will not prevent our joining."

Viper's eyes widened, "JADE?!"

She was just barely able to make out the outline of two figures in the darkness. One, her niece lying on the floor of the cave with what looked like a giant bat atop her!

"Aunt Viper!" Jade continued to struggle against her strange assailant.

Hsi Wu was rapidly removing the last of Jade's garments in a last ditch effort to make love to her before her relative could interfere. He wasn't above killing an in-law to get what he wanted. He certainly intended to make Jade his in everyway.

The lady beneath him which had once been the cocky little girl that he had befriended in human disguise twitched and struggled. Clawing at his chest and stomping down on his tail. Now in nothing but her undergarments Jade fought with all her might as Hsi Wu removed the indigo cloth from around his waist.

Viper sprang towards the demon and delivered a strong kick to his side. Wailing the demon fell to the side and Jade scrambled to her feet.

"You will pay for that human filth!" Hsi Wu vowed.

"Nobody…and nothing…hurts my niece!" Viper snapped.

Grabbing her clothing off the floor Jade darted behind a rock to redress. "Nail em one for me!" she called out slipping another leg into her jeans.

A fight now ensued between Viper and the Sky Demon. Hsi Wu was not about to lose to this mortal prude. The demon was a formidable opponent but Viper was filled with rage from what he'd nearly managed to do to her adored niece.

Finally Hsi Wu hit the wall of the cave and slid down to the floor. Jade saw as she stepped out of her hiding place and reluctantly took pity on the creature. "C'mon Aunt Viper, I think he's had enough."

"Are you kidding Jade?" Viper asked amazed, "He nearly raped you!"

"Yeah, but he won't be able to now." Jade persisted, "Let's just go home."

Hsi Wu's eyes were closed but he was listening intently to what his beloved Jade was saying, _I knew she cared._ And what was more, he knew where she lived. He was free to retrieve her and commence with his pleasures once her protectors were fast asleep.

Relenting to the pleas of her niece Viper took Jade back out of the cave and left the Sky Demon slumped on the floor.

"We're telling Uncle about him just as soon as we get back Jade. I don't want that thing hurting you again." Viper asserted.

"He didn't hurt me." Jade insisted, "He's just…confused."

"He's dangerous Jade." Viper replied, "Stay away from him."

Now if there's one thing Jade hated, it was being told what to do. She made a mental note to return to the cave the first opportunity she got.

******

After waiting about four hours Hsi Wu decided that it was safe to pay Jade a visit. Flying to her bedroom window he was a bit discouraged to find that the sly uncle had placed a chi spell around all entries into the building. His heart lightened when he spotted Jade asleep on the bed. Ignoring the painful shock he received Hsi Wu lightly tapped on the window. If he could only get Jade to _invite_ him in the spell would lose it's effect.

Opening her eyes Jade spotted the demon hovering outside her window. Getting up she raised the pane and crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

"To join you dearest Jade." he answered in a pleading tone.

"You mean to tackle me like you did back in the cave." Jade translated.

"It is not my fault dear one," Hsi Wu insisted, "you are my soul mate. The love of my life. We are meant for each other and it is time we acted upon our desires."

"And what makes you think I have any of those desires?" Jade questioned.

"We are the same, you and I." he responded confidently, "I know your needs. This is predestined."

"You're full of it." Jade laughed. "Now go fly back to wherever you came from. Uncle will just banish you if you don't."

"For you I would face a hundred chi wizards," Hsi Wu answered, drawing nearer to the window and hoping not to be shocked.

Grinning in spite of herself Jade shook her head, "You're just another shameless flirt."

Hsi Wu wasn't entirely sure of what she meant but decided to take it as a compliment, "Thank you love. Now invite me in. I long to embrace you."

"I don't think so." Jade let him down, "For one thing I'm not looking to get pregnant, for another, Jackie would flip if he saw you here."

__

That's precisely what is meant to be. Hsi Wu thought sadly as Jade continued to reject his advances.

"Don't break my heart sweet angel," he pleaded, "you and I are destined to own the night. Passionately intertwined within each other's arms. We shall make demon and mortal one. Do not fight what should be. Invite me in. Jackie will not disturb us tonight."

"That's what you think." Jade answered shutting the window and heading back to her bed. She froze when she heard a painful shriek pierce the air. Hsi Wu was struggling to get in despite the strong spell. "Stop that!" she hissed rushing back to the window.

Ignoring her orders he struck against the pane again and received another magical blow as he did so. 

"That's enough!" Jade snapped, "You're gonna wake up the whole house!"

More of the demons cries filled the air until Jade grunted and opened the window, "OKAY OKAY! Come in, just stop doing that!"

Hsi Wu chuckled and flew through the window, grabbing Jade's shoulders just as his clawed feet hit the floor. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Please," Jade replied blandly, "I just didn't want you getting me in trouble. If you're gonna stay in here you're gonna keep your hands off me. I've been studying spells too you know."

"I doubt you'd put a hex on me my darling." Hsi Wu smirked, "After all, you've already cast a spell upon my heart."

"Cheesy." Jade laughed and bumped foreheads with the demon. "I've gotta get some sleep. I've got school tomorrow."

"School?"

"Yeah, I'll be gone most of the day."

"Then I shall accompany you." the demon decided, "What is this school anyway?"

"College, trust me, you don't want to go."

"Wherever my beloved Jade goes I shall follow." Hsi Wu stated stubbornly.

"Fine," Jade shrugged, "it's your funeral."

________________________________________________________________________

*I know, I'm taking forever to update. I'll try and post more often but in the meantime I'd appreciate some more reviews. Thanks for all the comments on my first chapter. ^_^*


	3. Pursuing Destiny

**__**

A Demonic Infatuation

Chapter Three: Pursuing Destiny

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

The alarm went off at 10:30 the next morning. Jade Chan yawned and sat up in bed. Stretching her arms out above her head of ruffled hair she felt her hands lightly brush against something slightly warm and a tad rough. A puzzled look crossed her face as she tilted her head back and gazed up at the large form towering over her wrapped in leathery wings. _Hsi Wu? Oh right, he 'dropped by' last night._

Flopping back down onto her pillow she stared at the slumbering Sky Demon with quiet amusement. Sleeping in an upside down hanging position like her pet bat Boomerang. Maybe Hsi Wu was the key to her fascination with bats? He did seem a lot less threatening to her now that she understood more of the nocturnal habits of such creatures. His pointed 'bangs' stuck out from between the curled opening of his wrapped wings. Jade lifted her hand up to the three gray strands protruding from his hidden scalp and let her fingers lightly brush them from side to side.

This slight motion awakened the sleeping demon who uncoiled his wings and stared down at the bleary eyed female. He'd been unable to unite with his beloved last night due to her instance upon being well rested for college. Since he was planning on accompanying her anyway he'd let the rejection slide. But he didn't plan to tolerate such refusals to accept destiny for long.

"Not a morning person either I take it sweet Jade." he smiled, fangs glistening in the late morning light that shone through Jade's curtains.

"Never have been," she replied with a yawn, "but I've gotta get up, my first class starts around noon and I can't be late."

"Not even once?" Hsi Wu inquired grasping Jade's arm as she got up to head for the bathroom.

"Nope." She insisted shrugging him off and grabbing the door handle, "You'd better stay in here while I take a shower. I don't wanna risk the others finding you. Not until you start to bug again anyway, Romeo."

"I don't know who this Romeo is of whom you speak dearest," Hsi Wu turned right side up and fell to the floor, dashing to Jade and pressing the door shut with his back, "but I am familiar with the concept of bathing. What could be more natural than two lovers sharing in the cleansing experience?"

"I'll tell you what could be more **_un_**natural," Jade responded with a chuckle, "Uncle Jackie seeing a demon following me out in a towel!"

Hsi Wu wouldn't have minded witnessing Chan's panic attack upon such a sight yet it was best not to reveal such things to young Jade until he was certain of the extent of her pre-adult independence streak. 

"I keep telling you Jade, fate has brought us together and no mortal can keep us apart." the Sky Demon answered, "Only by your love is my existence in this world possible. It is our bond that has provided a pathway for me out of my prison realm and into your arms."

"You should write for Valentine's Day cards or something," Jade joked trying to figure out a way to get past the demon and into the bathroom---alone.

Once again, Hsi Wu was baffled by his love's remark. Yet, he noticed her intent to bypass him and escape to the bathroom down the hall. He wasn't going to make it easy. Now would be an excellent opportunity to have some fun teasing his little human love toy.

Shifting back and forth quickly on each foot Jade growled to find her movements mimicked by the Sky Demon. She'd show him, whether she was eight, nineteen, or a HUNDRED she'd still be able to outsmart him any day!

Darting back and forth futilely she decided to try a craftier approach. To outwit a demon she'd have to think like one. And there was only one thing on this demon's mind…

In a sudden maneuver which caught Hsi Wu entirely off guard Jade lunged forth and wrapped her arms around his neck, catching the stunned creature in a dynamic lip lock. Pulling back against Hsi Wu's neck she gradually coaxed him away from the door deepening the kiss with each backwards step.

Hsi Wu's heartbeat at a speed ten times any of which his wings could master. Slowly bringing his arms around the tantalizing little mortal he closed his red orbs and held her close, so close that he could feel _her_ heartbeat.

Jade became disoriented under the impassioned reaction of the Sky Demon. For a moment she couldn't recall exactly why she'd joined lips with him in the first place, and for that moment…she didn't care.

Her knees weakened as the larger form of the demon towering over her began to increase its pressure. It was too gradual an occurrence to alarm Jade as Hsi Wu furtively steered her back towards her bed.

Only when Jade's head hit the pillow case did she notice what he was trying to do to her…again! Her eyes flew open and her hands moved down to his chest in a vain effort to push him off. Just as before Hsi Wu easily overpowered the young Chan. Instead of several articles of thick clothing Jade's body was protected now by only a thin layer of a worn out black t-shirt with a red dragonfly embroidered on the front. Feeling his tail sleek up her bare back Jade started to squirm under his tightening grip. She'd chalk this one up to another of her bright ideas, _Kissing a demon--HA!--what was I thinking?!_

To Hsi Wu's dismay Jade wasn't one to easily submit to personal desires. After a great deal of struggling she managed to bend her legs and extend them suddenly kicking the Sky Demon backwards off the bed.

Hsi Wu landed with a pride shattering _THUMP!_ and angrily glared up at Jade as she raced around towards her door, snatching some clothing off the back of her desk chair on the way.

The demon leapt to his feet and chased after the little rogue only to have the bathroom door shut in his face. Jade heard a low growl as she slammed the door and sank down to the tiled floor of the bathroom panting heavily.

Banging fiercely against the door Hsi Wu cursed himself for being foolish enough to allow Jade to pull such an obvious stunt. His banging died down however when footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Jade?" Jackie's voice called out. "Are you alright?"

Seething with rage and disappointment at being thwarted again Hsi Wu rushed back into Jade's room and sought cover.

Sighing Jade grinned faintly from inside the bathroom, finally Jackie's timing was improving. It was doubtful that the demon would confront her uncle this soon into his arrival. No, it was becoming increasingly clearer to Jade that Hsi Wu had _other_ plans.

******

About a half an hour later Jade emerged from the bathroom with semi-dry hair and sporting baggy jeans and a tighter fitting black long sleeve shirt with matching choker. Poking her head into her room she noticed Boomer still hanging upside down from her headboard but no sign of Hsi Wu. 

Quickly she grabbed her book bag from the foot of her bed and zipped back out of her room and down the stairs. Grabbing a few slices of toast and shoving them into her mouth she fled outside and into her car. Still, no sign of the Sky Demon. Relieved Jade started her engine and pulled out onto the street staring in her rearview up at her bedroom window. No shadow passed before it. She was safe.

Arriving at the art college twenty minutes later she hustled into the busy winding halls of the school building heading for her first class. She was going to be a little early but Jade always liked to get started on her projects early and without the annoyance of her classmates peaking over her shoulder to see what surrealistic scene she was painting next.

In her haste to beat the other students to the art room where her first class was held she failed to notice the dark haired boy peering at her from a shadowed area of the hallway. The older version of Seymour glared at Jade as she disappeared behind a doorframe whose room tag above read RM. 806.

__

If you thought I was that easily disposed of my love, an angry yet determined voice within Seymour's (the Sky Demon's) mind spoke, _you were direly mistaken._

________________________________________________________________________

*Yeah yeah, I'm so slow with updates. Hope it was worth it. Sorry again reviewers, I really do appreciate your comments though, they're great motivation. ^_^ I've been reading some of the latest fics posted here too and I think they're really awesome, I'm gonna take time to personally review them as soon as work stops consuming my weekends (sigh). Til then readers, c-ya!*


	4. The Unavoidable Happens…

**__**

A Demonic Infatuation

Chapter Four: The Unavoidable Happens…

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

Thinking herself safe from the denied demon's rage Jade was happily painting her latest surrealistic creation. A landscape much like that of the void where Hsi Wu had spent most of his life since the first banishment. She'd painted many scenes similar to this one before but not with nearly as much detail. It was almost as if one could feel himself being drawn into the painting, surrounded by endless orange skies and floating jagged rock platforms. This was the realm the Sky Demon had known for untold centuries. This was the place he'd returned to if Jade spoke a word of his presence to her uncles. 

Sighing suddenly with this last thought she put down her paintbrush and stared at the grim scene with sad contemplation. Could she ever really bring herself to send Hsi Wu back there? And did she really want to send him away? He'd certainly seemed overjoyed to see her again. And admittedly, she was glad he was here herself. Jade had missed the harsh and cunning demon. Despite all of the wrongs he'd done her in the past, she still had hope for his future intentions, maybe he'd lay off tormenting the world and just…be the Seymour she loved and needed. Her friend, her affectionate equal, her soul mate.

Seymour entered the art room and instantly laid eyes on the elusive Jade. She was staring at a piece of artwork which resembled the void which had been his prison for several years. She'd obviously been thinking of him all this time, her paintings were inspired by her short-lived experience with him in the grim place. Taking a few cautious steps towards her he gently extended an arm out towards her shoulder.

__

RING!

Hsi Wu nearly jumped out of his falsely colored skin. "Class time," Jade sighed without turning around.

Students began rushing in, taking seats before easels set up around the room, some with partly finished paintings on them. Groaning Seymour decided to blend in. He'd managed to leave early enough to get himself 'enrolled' in this art college and to have the same classes with Jade (thanks to the copy of her schedule he'd spied posted on her wall). Sliding an easel over by hers he took a seat on his stool and waited for instructions.

Jade turned to face the new student sitting beside her, no one had ever really dared to sit close to her before. "S-Seymour??" she stuttered in a whisper.

"I told you I'd be accompanying you today Jade." the young man grinned slyly.

It was Seymour alright, only, Hsi Wu had altered the form to resemble an older teen closer to Jade's present age. Those same chocolate brown eyes pierced her soul and found every weakness she possessed within an instant. Gulping Jade turned back to her painting, "I don't know why you bothered to come, you don't know a thing about college and certainly nothing about this class."

"Wherever you go dearest Jade, I shall follow. Remember that." Seymour informed her.

"You are way too bent out of shape about this whole destiny thing." she huffed without looking over at him.

Seymour leaned in closer, "That reminds me my precious pet," his hand came up and grasped the back of Jade's neck tightly, "don't attempt to shun me further unless you wish to know the full extent of a lovelorn demon's wrath. We can be very dangerous lover's if you know what I mean."

"I get the picture." Jade murmured, "Now let go of me before someone notices and has you thrown out."

"As you wish," Hsi Wu answered darkly as he let go, but not before sneaking in a lick over Jade's right ear.

Shutting her eyes Jade pretended to be disgusted, "I swear Hsi Wu I can't take you anywhere!"

******

Jade's classes continued and by the end of the day she and Hsi Wu were both fed up with school and longed to return home, well, to Jade's home anyway. The Sky Demon had been doing remarkably well in the classes Jade took. Being centuries old obliviously helped him when it came to knowledge of the ancient art forms they were studying in Art History. Hsi Wu's painting skills were pretty impressive too. Even Jade had been captivated by the rapid brushstrokes which formed elaborate pictures on the canvas before him. 

"Not bad work for your first day of college," Jade commented as she fastened her seatbelt and prepared to pull out of the parking lot.

"I'm glad to have impressed you my sweet." Hsi Wu smiled from the passenger's seat. "Perhaps next I shall attempt a portrait of you."

"That'd be cool, I guess." Jade blushed, no one had ever offered to paint her portrait before.

Laying his hand atop hers as Jade switched gears Hsi Wu added alluringly, "Of course I'd prefer to capture your entire form in its most _natural _form."

"Ugh," Jade grimaced as she pulled out into the street, "I do NOT do nude posing."

__

Maybe not yet love, but I believe there is much I might convince you to undertake. Hsi Wu thought with a mischievous grin.

Jade arrived home then paused before leaving her vehicle, "You can't come in." she said suddenly, "Uncle will recognize you right away and Jackie will karate you into next week!" 

"Showing concern for me, how flattering my beauty." the demon chuckled invading Jade's personal space once again.

"Please," Jade backed away against her door, "I'm showing concern for MYSELF, what do you think they'd do to me if they found out I'd been hanging around a demon? Psch, I'd be cut off from pizza and television for a week!"

Well, at least Hsi Wu knew how to punish Jade now if the need ever arisen. Sighing he relented a bit, "Very well darling Jade, I'll lay low until you can get upstairs to raise your window again and permit me entry."

Jade smiled upon hearing this. Maybe if Hsi Wu thought she would go along with this plan she'd be able to keep him away from her long to look up a protective chi spell and-

"But be warned my love," Hsi Wu added transforming one of his human hands back into a claw and holding it up before her eyes, "if you seek to double-cross me I'll lay waste to your beloved chariot's gleaming paint."

Gulping Jade nodded, she could just see it now. Waking up to find the jagged letters carved into her car's hood, _Hsi Wu loves Jade Chan_.

Getting out of the car she dashed into the shop and up to her room without so much as a hello to her Uncle Jackie or Aunt Viper.

"What's her hurry?" Jackie asked Viper.

Viper shrugged, "Teenagers."

Hurriedly she stumbled into her room and rushed for the window. Boomerang looked after her quizzically from his perch atop her full length mirror. Just as the window was slid open to the top the Sky Demon sprang up his face inches away from Jade's causing her to stumble backwards a few steps in surprise.

"Here my pet," the demon smiled holding out Jade's book bag, "you left this in the backseat."

Grumbling a thank you she snatched the book bag and threw it to the side of her desk. "So now what? You're just gonna make a habit of flying up here to annoy me everyday?"

"It doesn't have to be that way Jade." Hsi Wu coaxed, "We could have much more than just a day-by-day relationship where we scowl and avoid one another."

Jade seriously wished that Hsi Wu would start avoiding her, she'd have some peace every now and then if he'd back off. Missing Hsi Wu when he was gone led to missing her privacy when he returned.

"Look Hsi Wu, I'll admit to missing you and even being glad to have you back. But this whole destined to do it thing is just sick. I'm not your love slave or anything so take a cold shower or something and cool it." Jade threw herself across her bed in frustration as she spoke.

To her surprise Hsi Wu crawled over on top of her. Looking down with his sly fang revealing grin he replied, "Is that all you think the _catch_ is?"

Arching an eyebrow she questioned, "You mean there's more?"

"Much more." the Sky Demon nodded.

"Like what?"

Bring his gray lips down firmly against hers Hsi Wu enjoyed the young woman's taste, savoring each moment she allowed the kiss to linger. Finally _he_ was the one to break away.

Jade felt a little disappointed at this but wasn't willing to let him know that. "C'mon pal, you said there was more to the catch. I wanna know what it is. You did get back here by entering through _my_ vessel remember?"

"How could I forget," the demon teased, "Yes my soul mate there is more to the catch in bringing me back into the mortal realm. Your love aside, which is the key, a bit of devotion and demonic traits come into play."

"What?"

Taking Jade's hand in his Hsi Wu ran his tongue along her palm. "Dearest Jade, how I have missed you so. Imagine my pleasure upon finding out that you shared so much with me in the way of demonic tendencies. Enough so that I could strengthen the bond of our love allowing myself to reenter through your form. And now a mere physical continuation of our bond is necessary to insure that we are never again parted and forced to endure a life without each other."

"You're not making any sense." Jade said annoyed yanking her wrist away from Hsi Wu.

"Think about it Jade. What traits characterize one as a demon?" the Sky Demon atop her questioned, "Independence, a flaring temperament, combative behavior, despising one's own kind, love of the dark and unusual. Jade you fit the description to a tee, and your love for me only makes it clearer that you are more demonic than you know. There is a dark side to you that's predominate to the sappy mortal attitudes of submission and tolerance. It makes you more like me Jade. You, my love, are not so far from being in all essence a demon yourself."

Jade's eyes flashed red, Hsi Wu had referred to her in several insulting pet names before but this was going too far! Bringing her face directly in front of his she spat, "I'm no demon, you're the coldhearted monster here---not me! You used me, betrayed me, and then tried to **_kill_** me! I'm nothing like you or your kind. If I had my way about it you'd be back in that void where you belong right now!"

Hsi Wu considered slapping her for that but noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. It would not be so easy to make Jade accept her demonic tendencies. Not when all she'd known of demons was hurt, betrayal, and emotional torment. He'd have to _bring her around_ to the ideal of being considered a demonic mortal gradually.

"Don't cry dearest Jade, my jewel, my love." Hsi Wu spoke softly nuzzling closer to the mortal female below him. "I am here now and I promise never to leave your side again. I love you for who you are and all the qualities which you possess. No mortal male here can make that claim. I understand and adore you sweet human. Why not permit me to be your partner in life?"

She tried to dismiss Hsi Wu's words as lies, but what he said was sadly true. Jade had no human friends, no boyfriends, and even her own family was perplexed by her personality. Her only companion was a nocturnal creature who shared her interests for the night and solitude. Now that Hsi Wu was back again she had the chance to be happy with the one boy who had ever made her feel special, like she belonged in this world. Burying her face against his rib lined chest Jade wept in confusion for nearly an hour. The Sky Demon did nothing but gently stroke her raven hair and whisper words of comfort and love.

******

Pulling back at last Jade Chan stared up into the expectant eyes of the Sky Demon looming over her. His fierce form didn't alarm her in the least. She merely longed for the moment to linger on forever.

"I'd grow old you know," she finally spoke, "even if you loved me until the day I died you'd still be left alone again when my life was over."

Hsi Wu had thought about this, "You are so much like my kind already Jade, there would be no objection from my siblings in regards to granting you and our children immortality."

"Our---children?" Jade questioned.

"The physical representation of our bond Jade." Hsi Wu nodded. "A creature of both our beings combined. Essentially all that we are, a symbol of your devotion towards me, and a living representation of our undying love. The price for my return was not an easy one but in the end I know it's one we can both gladly pay."

"I'm nineteen." was all Jade could say. 

"And I centuries older." the Sky Demon added. "When I first enjoyed the pleasures of the mortal realm I knew of women much younger with a husband and several children. Surely this is not asking too much of you my love."

"What about my future?" Jade insisted.

"Your future is with me." Hsi Wu stated calmly.

"Incase you haven't noticed all people these days have to _work_ to make a living. And I certainly don't intend to be a housewife who runs around taking care of demon-human hybrids all day." Jade exclaimed passionately.

Hsi Wu smiled, "I am well aware of the importance of one's occupation, and I've also noticed convenient nurseries called daycares in which humans leave their children to be tended to while they are off working for a living. Then there are schools, clubs, sports' teams, and college."

"Hello," Jade laughed, "they'd be part demon, people would notice. Things wouldn't be that simple."

"I am fully demon," Hsi Wu reminded her, "No one notices that of me. Our children would have a combined source of our magics in order to shield their forms from the rest of the world. We could all live on in much deserved bliss Jade. Just think of it, the life you thought unobtainable for yourself is now laid out before you. We could be happy Jade, if only you'd allow me to stay here with you and be yours."

"Do I get time to think about this?" Jade asked slowly as Hsi Wu's words sank in. The offer was tempting, but it didn't leave much room for doubt. This was a _HUGE_ commitment. And her uncles would hit the ceiling! Not to mention what the demon/human family reunions would be like.

"The time for thinking is over dear love," Hsi Wu stated running his clawed hands over Jade's body. "Now is when we act on our desires, follow the will of our hearts, and make this bond an everlasting one…"

If Jade was going to protest, she wouldn't have been able to do so. Hsi Wu tightened his grip on her as he explored the most tender of places with his sharp fangs and claws. Slight gasps escaped her rosy lips but the Sky Demon was quick to silence her each time. After a few moments of this foreplay it was obvious that Jade had absolutely no desire to fight him off, wrapping her arms around his neck she allowed herself to be swept away by these new and inviting sensations. Hsi Wu was hers now. And she was his. Come what may, they would spend eternity together. Till the end of time, they would be one.

________________________________________________________________________

*YES! I didn't take forever to update this time! WHOO! Okay, enough of that. Let me know what ya think of my fic now. As always, reviews are appreciated, flames are not, and long live Jade & Hsi Wu romance fics! ^_~ *


	5. Dawning of a New Day

**__**

A Demonic Infatuation

Chapter Five: Dawning of a New Day

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

__

You are everything to me Jade…my soul mate, the meaning to my existence, the sun in my sky.

Hsi Wu, you're Heaven sent. An angel sent to purge me of my loneliness and fly me above the pointless toils of life.

Loving whispers echoed in the hearts and minds of the two slumbering figures as they lay in Jade's bed intertwined in the soft sheets. It was beneath those very sheets that both creatures had consummated their love the previous day. And now---it was the dawning of a new day. But for all it's rapture there would still be unpleasant storms ahead.

******

"AIYAH!" Uncle's voice rang out in a familiar upsetting tone. "I do NOT believe it!"

Viper uncovered her ears once the screaming died down, "Well I didn't either. But then again, I did see it with my own eyes. That _thing_ had her pinned down inside that cave and if I hadn't come in when I did-"

"All this I know!" Uncle interrupted, "But from all you have told me there is something else even more dangerous lurking about in this very building!"

"What?" Jackie asked, he'd been worried sick about Jade ever since that first night when Viper had brought her home and disclosed the tale of what the Sky Demon had nearly done to their niece inside the cave.

Uncle walked over to one of the shop's windows and raked a finger across the pane. "This spell has become dull. It has been broken too many times."

"But how sensei?" Tohru inquired.

"Someone has permitted entrance to an evil being seeking to come inside!" Uncle exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone. "And that someone could only have been---Jade."

Just as Jackie was about to protest the pane began to glow a neon green. "How very astute of you chi wizard." the voice of the Moon Demon mocked. 

"Tso Lan?!" Jackie gasped, "How did you?"

"Come off it Chan," the Wind Demon spoke as his image appeared by the head of his brother. "You're Uncle isn't the only possessor of magic. And since a soul itself is immortal it shouldn't come as such a large surprise that our lives (while erased from Earth's history) have not dissipated from the stream of time."

"What do you want?" Jackie demanded firmly.

The image of Bai Tsa appeared with a sly grin, "We merely wish to know how our youngest brother is doing. So…how are Hsi Wu and Jade (your _niece_) getting along these days?"

Jackie's brow furrowed, "What do you mean? They haven't come near one another since the incident in the cave."

"Is that so?" Tchang Zu laughed mightily. "Then why are the magical barrier spells around the entrances to your home so weak Chan?"

"It would seem our dear brother is quite bound to your niece." Dai Gui stated enjoying the displeased expressions of the mortals.

Jackie exchanged looks with Viper, Tohru, and Uncle. "She wouldn't…"

"…not Jade…" Viper asserted.

"…but, she _did_ care for him once…" Tohru reminded them.

"AIYAH! Jade has fallen in love with the Sky Demon!" Uncle cried out what everyone feared.

Jackie glanced back at the smug faces of the demon family staring back at him from the window pane. "Jade's bedroom!" he remarked before darting up the stairs.

The others followed as the images of the demons began to fade. "I'm actually looking forward to our next encounter with Chan." Po Kong smiled deviously. 

"Yes," Tso Lan agreed, "instead of merely being enemies, it is quite possible that we shall be in-laws."

******

Up in Jade's room the mortal and demon were still exhausted from their sensual escapades and in a deep sleep. Neither stirred as Jackie stormed in and froze at the foot of the bed where his niece and the Sky Demon lay sleeping in each others' arms.

"JADE?!" he finally yelled.

This startled both occupants of the bed causing them to sit upright clasping the sheets close to their bare forms to hide certain---_personal _regions---they weren't willing to let anyone but the other see.

Viper's jaw dropped as she, Tohru, and Uncle entered the room mimicking Jackie's dumbfounded stare. "W-what were thinking?!" she finally managed.

"Oh no…" Jade gulped.

Hsi Wu couldn't help but grin at the reactions of Jade's relatives and Tohru. "I suppose knocking was too difficult a concept for you to master eh Chan?"

Jackie's face hardened as he stomped over to the gray demon who's arm rested over the shoulders of his previously innocent niece.

With a quick jerk he seized Hsi Wu's free arm and hauled him to his feet. "Get out."

"What? No!" Jade oddly found herself protesting. "Jackie he's not like he was before. He's not out to rip anybody apart now or anything. Just leave us alone."

Jackie stared from his niece to the annoyed Sky Demon who was still clutching the other half of the sheets before his bare lower half. "Better do as she says Chan. Jade and I are one now. Inserparable."

"I don't know how you managed to brainwash her but I promise you you'll pay." Jackie threatened. He refused to believe that Jade would simply allow this evil sorcerer to manipulate her again.

"Nobody's brainwashed anybody!" Jade declared from her stance on the bed. She just wanted everyone to leave. Sheesh, this was the most embarrassing moment of her entire life! And to think it had followed the most romantic one!

"Jade," Viper spoke softly coming around to the other side of the bed, "he's a demon. He used you once, what makes you think he isn't just doing it again?"

"Because I'm the one who set him free!" Jade snapped drawing back from her aunt, "The spell's in the book I've hidden in my desk. Go look if you don't believe me. Hsi Wu's here because I wanted him to be. Because our bond was strong enough to get him out of the void."

"So that's how you got out." Jackie glared at the demon.

Hsi Wu matched his angry gaze, "I 'got out' to be with my Jade. And not that we've found each other again, nothing, ESPECIALLY not any of you, shall keep us apart!"

"What do you _really _want with her demon?" Uncle queried suspiciously, he knew of the spell that Jade was referring to but had never wanted to believe that Jade and Hsi Wu possessed a genuine bond.

The Sky Demon hissed at the chi wizard, "As I have said sly Uncle, I want to spend eternity with my love. We are destined to be together. We have come together despite all odds! Now let us be!!"

Viper regarded both the demon and her niece with a quizzical expression. They certainly seemed sincere. But then again, demon's were good at pulling the wool over mortals eyes. And if poor Jade was just being used again, her genuine emotions meant nothing to him. "If you were really as in love with Jade as you claim to be then you wouldn't have taken advantage of her the way you just did."

"I---what?" Hsi Wu lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean? How have I taken advantage of her?"

Viper held a steady gaze with the winged immortal being, "Love is more than just lusting after someone. It surpasses obsession and selfish desires. Attraction and persistence aren't enough to prove devotion. You have to respect the one you love before you can enter into a true relationship. Jade's nothing more to you than a sex toy now."

The demon's eyes glowed fiercely. How dare this mortal witch make such accusations against him! HIM! The Sky Demon!! If he said he loved Jade then he loved her! But a quick glance in Jade's direction told him otherwise.

She was starring down at the sheets she was entangled in. Eyes expressing anguish, shame, and doubt. It was as if she feared that all her aunt had said was true. That the bond she and the demon shared didn't reach beyond mere physical enticement. Sighing Hsi Wu realized that he'd have to prove Viper wrong if he were ever to truly earn his place in Jade's heart…and her life.

"Jade," his voice was softer now, he shrugged off Jackie's tight grasp on his arm and went to kneel by her vacant side, "do not believe such terrible lies my love. You are more than just the object of my lust and desire. You are the realized dream of all I have ever dared to hope for in a mate. Please understand, we are more than two beings drawn to each other by futile wishes and empty promises, we are two souls, two halves to a coin, meant to join and find happiness in sharing in each others' existence. Without you Jade, I am not whole. I don't wish to treat you as a plaything any longer. To me, you are and will forever be, a equal, the better half to me and all I aspire to become."

__

Wow, Viper thought with amazement, _he's good._

Cheeks flushed Jade's eyes stared intently into Hsi Wu's, "You really mean all that?"

"With all my heart," he smiled, "which, contrary to the opinions of others," he shot Jackie a scornful look, "is not blackened and withered at all."

A small smile crept over Jade's face as she reached forward with her free arm and drew the demon close in a warm embrace, "I believe you Hsi. And I love you too. I always have. I know I always will."

A muffled sob escaped Tohru who was dabbing at his eyes with a tissue from the doorway, "That is the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard."

Viper smirked and shook her head. Jackie stared disbelievingly at the two lovesick figures nuzzling on the bed. 

Uncle was silent for a moment before heading for the door, "I can take no more of the puppy love. Uncle is getting the flute!"

The two lovers were about to protest when Jackie spoke up, "That won't be necessary Uncle. Come on Viper, Tohru. We should let them get dressed and clean up this mess."

Jade and Hsi Wu glanced around, fallen books, tangled sheets, articles of clothing, and bits of wrinkled paper were strewn everywhere.

"Oh, hehe, guess we kinda got carried away." Jade smiled nervously as her Uncle Jackie left with the others, closing the door behind him.

"Ah," Hsi Wu grinned from the bed as Jade got up and started digging through her drawers for something to wear, "that went well."

Jeering Jade tossed his indigo sash into his face, "Yeah right, they took that _REALLY _well."

"I just wish my brothers and sisters could've been here to see it." Hsi Wu stated absently as he pulled the sash off his face and tied it back in place.

"Like our audience wasn't big enough already?" Jade teased slipping a sweatshirt over her trim figure, "It's too bad that you won't be able to see your family anymore though. I know I'd miss mine like crazy…eventually."

"Now what makes you think that I'll never encounter my relatives again dearest?" the Sky Demon asked slyly.

"How would you?" Jade cocked an eyebrow, "They're banished forever---remember?"

"True," Hsi Wu agreed, "but I know something that they wouldn't miss for all the world."

"What's that?" Jade skeptically inquired.

Hsi Wu beamed with satisfaction as he took Jade's hands in his own and stared down at the spirited mortal in all her fresh glory, "Our wedding."

________________________________________________________________________

*Guess what's coming next? ^_~ And is it just me or does anyone else picture the look on Jackie's face in this chapter and just find it hilarious? LOL! Okay, okay, so I'm just evil. I'm looking forward to getting some reviews on this chapter everyone. I've worked really hard on it and had a lot of fun. There's lots more to come so be on the look out for the wedding of the century!*


	6. Wedding Bells and Dark Chi Spells

**__**

A Demonic Infatuation

Chapter Six: Wedding Bells and Dark Chi Spells

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

Jade came downstairs to face her _family_ after she and Hsi Wu had straighten up her room. She was surprised to see her Aunt Viper holding out the telephone.

"Jade," Jackie spoke up, "I think we need to have a talk. Right after you get off the phone---with your parents."

Jade's eyes widened, "WHAT?! I can't believe you guys called my folks on me!"

"You didn't leave us much choice Jade," Viper sighed, "they allowed you to stay here with us so that you could attend the college you wanted. They also expected us to keep you safe, dating a demon does not qualify as safe. We were obligated to let them know what was going on."

Growling under her breath Jade took the phone and placed it to her ear. She didn't have to hold it there long to find out just how much her parents already knew. "Jade!" her mother's voice rang out, "What on Earth do you think you're doing in America?!"

"Honey I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into. This is-well it's-" her father fumbled through his words.

"It's debauched! Immoral and sinful Jade, that's what it is!" the young Chan's mother finished.

"Mother!" Jade hissed into the phone hoping that Hsi Wu couldn't overhear any of this. "He may be a demon but he's not heartless or anything so chill out! Hsi Wu and I both know what we're doing and since I'm an **adult** now there's not a heck of a lot you can do about it!"

From the sounds of it Jade wasn't having much luck convincing her parents of the necessity of their mating. While the Sky Demon would've liked for Jade's parents to have been accepting of their union (which he didn't really believe was likely in the first place) he knew that it wasn't imperative. In fact, it would probably wind up driving her closer to him.

Tohru stared up the staircase and noticed the demon watching Jade argue on the phone with an intense gaze. _He does not seem to mind the predicaments that he's putting his mate (our loving Jade) through. Perhaps his demonic tendencies prevent him for truly caring about her. Possessiveness appears to be his predominate trait as of the moment._

"Step yelling dear," Jade's father was coaxing her mother, "it's obvious that Jade has a mind of her own. She's going to be with this demon whether we will it or not. We shouldn't let it cause a rift in our relationship."

"Yeah mom," Jade huffed, "listen to dad, for once."

"And Jade," her dad turned his attention back to his one and only child, "please understand that this isn't the sort of thing that can just be sprung on us and openly embraced. Your mother and I are very worried about you. All we ask is that you not rush into anything with this creature until you're sure of his intentions."

"But I already know what his intentions are dad!" Jade insisted, "He wants to marry me!"

"WHAT?!" Jade's mother was seconds away from hyperventilating. 

A smirk spread across Hsi Wu's face. Mortal follies always proved to be such amusing forms of entertainment. Regardless of what they thought about him, he sensed that he was going to like Jade's parents. Their comical reactions were quite...enjoyable.

"That's right," now Jade was wearing a smirk of her own as she stared at the other mortals in the room, "and you know what else? I said **yes**!"

Jackie and Viper exchanged horrified looks. Tohru gasped aloud. And Uncle threw his hands in the air exclaiming, "_AIYAH! _just when I thought I had heard everything! Uncle is getting too old for this!!"

There was a loud _THUD_ from the other end of the phone line followed by a brief pause. "Dad?"

"Uh Jade, sweetie-" Jade's father began hesitantly, "-I'm going to have to call you back. Your mother's fainted."

"Guess that means she's thrilled." Jade rolled her eyes, "Okay dad. Talk to ya later."

"Bye Jade," her father sighed, "Jade..."

"Yeah?"

"...I know must love him dear. You wouldn't settle for anything less than love." her father was being awfully understanding about this, but years of tolerating the rebellious Chan had taught him the strength of her will and the futility of arguing with her, "If you really love him Jade, then I'm happy for you. Good luck honey."

A smile spread over her previously tense features, "Thanks dad, and I do love him. And he loves me, so don't worry."

"And don't worry about your mother," her father spoke just before hanging up, "she'll come around."

Chuckling softly Jade put the phone down and turned to her audience. "Well, that's that."

"What did your parents have to say Jade?" Jackie inquired sternly.

Placing her hands on her hips Jade shot him a cold grin, "You're little plan backfired you guys, my parents say that they're okay with it as long as it's what'll make me happy!"

"What now Jackie?" Viper glanced up at her husband, "That little chat was _supposed_ to deter her from marrying him wasn't it?"

Groaning Jackie looked up at the sneering Sky Demon whose expression mocked him while Jade rushed into his awaiting arms, "Now, we plan a wedding."

******

Boomerang zipped around in the air just above the heads of the two lovers as they made out invitations for their wedding. Jade was determined to keep Hsi Wu by her side and what better way to strengthen a bond than by joining together in matrimony?

"Just think my dearest Jade," Hsi Wu whispered alluringly as his fiancée placed another white card into an envelope, "in a matter of mere days you and I shall be one by yet another eternal means."

"If you go off on one of your destiny kicks again I'll make you lick ALL these envelope flaps by yourself Hsi." Jade warned with a laugh.

Bringing his arms over her shoulders and pulling her back against him he continued, "Our wedding will an event which is spoken of through all the ages. The day that mortal and demon became one and forever linked the two worlds together."

"What are you talking about?" Jade tossed a quizzical look over her shoulder.

"The worlds of mortal humans and immortal demons my jewel." the Sky Demon grinned while breathing in her scent, "No other has bridged the gaps between the two realms. And now the two of us shall make history. And once we have our very own child (or children) we'll have created a blood bond like none other ever known!"

"You're really getting into this huh bat boy?" Jade teased. 

"It is a long awaited dream come true for me." Hsi Wu replied.

Tossing the last of the addressed envelopes into the shoebox at the foot of her bed Jade leaned against Hsi Wu and stroked the side of his face. "That's all of the people to invite from my side of the family. What'll we do about yours?"

Kissing her neck and shoulder in quick but passionate spurts, Hsi Wu reluctantly leapt off the bed and headed over to Jade's desk. Pulling out the ancient book which held the spell that had brought him back to her the Sky Demon flipped to a particular page and held it out to his bride-to-be. "Here love, this spell will allow my demon brothers and sisters to attend our wedding. Albeit they will have to return to the void afterwards. But, as I've said, they'd be content with any temporary escape so long as it allowed them to witness Chan's misery."

Jade accepted the book and studied the spell momentarily. It required a drop of Hsi Wu's blood, a golden bowel filled with the purest water, and an unopened lotus blossom. "I'll take this to Uncle and see what we can do."

With an outstretched arm Hsi Wu playfully twisted locks of Jade's hair in his clawed fingers, "And once my family is present, we'll make our vows and unite our worlds. Jade, how long I have anticipated our wedding day. The day when our love would force fierce enemies to become in-laws."

Jade imagined the scene...bloody tablecloths, broken furniture, terrified humans fleeing the church, and finally (and most importantly) her winged husband whisking her away from it all, holding her protectively in his arms and flying the two newlyweds off into the sunset.

******

Uncle tugged angrily at his silver vest (he'd refused to put on the jacket until _absolutely _necessary) and paced before the entrance to the church. "A wise man once said _Good things come to those who wait_, SO WHY HAS UNCLE YET TO AWAKEN FROM THIS BAD DREAM?!"

"Calm down Uncle," Jackie said wearily, "this is Jade's wedding day. It should be a joyous occasion. Let us do our best to see that it's memorable...in a good way."

"Now that is the spirit, my soon to be in-law." a rasping voice chuckled from behind.

Jackie turned around to see Hsi Wu standing in front of the doorway to the church. He was in his human form (more so for the convenience of not ripping apart his tuxedo) and wearing an ear-to-ear grin. The black suit and tie brought out Seymour's darker features and admittedly, he looked quite handsome. However, his eyes flashed a hostile red as he handed the last required ingredient of the chi spell to Uncle.

"Here you are old man, see to it that you get this right." the disguised Sky Demon followed the chi wizard out to the parking lot and watched as he began casting the spell. "Hurry sly Uncle, I don't want anything to delay the wedding."

"Uncle must have SILENCE so that he may CONCENTRATE!" Uncle snapped before placing the unopened lotus blossom into the golden bowel filled with pure pristine water. 

Seymour folded his arms and watched crossly as the chi wizard spread his arms over the concoction and began his chanting. It wasn't long before the liquid became illuminated by the ancient words and even swirled around beneath the bloom.

Jackie took this opportunity to have a little heart-to-heart with the demon boy (although now he could very well pass for a demon _man_). Grabbing his elbow he met the demon's fiery gaze of annoyance with one of stern warning. "Hsi Wu, it is true that I cannot stop you from marrying my niece. She is an adult now and free to make her own decisions. But I warn you, if you hurt her I'll-"

"You'll do what Chan?" Seymour hissed in defiant amusement, "I am a demon sorcerer of the sky and you, a lowly human warrior. If it were not for your profound concern as to the well being of the woman I love, I would've destroyed you already! But, as I know it to be Jade's wish, I have allowed you all to live. Besides...we're family now. Get used to it."

"Enough with the small talk!" Uncle called out once he had reached the crucial point of the spell, "Now I require the final ingredient. A drop of Hsi Wu's blood."

Turning his attention away from the disgruntled Jackie, Seymour transformed one of his hands back into its true, clawed form. Making a fist tight enough so that one claw would pierce his gray skin, he allowed one drop of deep crimson blood to drip down into the glowing water.

Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, and the groom stood back as the tiny pool in the golden dish took on the tint of the demon's blood. The red slowly swirled itself into violet before taking on a bright shade of yellow and emitting neon green flames.

"Sensei?" Tohru gasped as the flames burned fiercely around the flower which was gradually spreading its petals.

"All is going as it should." Uncle stated reassuringly to his awed assistant.

Once the lotus was in full bloom the pillars of green fire shot upwards above the bowel and formed a lustrous green rectangle which shifted into the frame of a door. Seymour smiled wickedly as blood red and orange skies appeared beyond the magical threshold. _I do so look forward to this most celebrated of family reunions._

A large shadow was cast upon the small group of onlookers as a menacing band of dark figures approached them from the other side. 

"The demons." Tohru gulped. 

"Brothers and sisters." Seymour greeted them with great enthusiasm.

"I see that our little brother is all ready for his big day." Xiao Fung teased.

"Must be maddening having to run around in human form like that." Bai Tsa smirked while ruffling his mortal hair.

"Sister..." Hsi Wu growled fixing his hair back the way it was.

"I suppose that we shall all have to take on human facades so as to avoid too chaotic a scene inside the church." Tso Lan remarked as he shifted into a human form.

"I hate doing this." Dai Gui stated angrily, "This form always makes me look too...grr...gentile."

Po Kong's transformation was perhaps the most impressive of all. She first reduced her size to that of an ordinary mortal woman. Next her grayish black hair was deepened to a splendid raven shade. A red kimono embroidered with purple flowers hugged closely to her newly thinned curves. While she was a human of trim features, she still retained a certain plumpness that defined her as being the Mountain Demon.

"Now that we all resemble pathetic mortals," Bai Tsa hissed, wiping a strand of flowing white hair from her lightly tanned face, "let us move along with this ceremony. I do not plan to confine myself to this vessel for long."

Tchang Zu slapped Seymour hardily on the back, "You should not keep your human bride waiting brother. If you're not careful she could very well turn out to be as ill-natured as Sister Bai."

Tso Lan pointed to the blossom which was still floating in the glimmering dish, "Our time here shall be quickly spent. And we have one _other_ relative to procure."

Bai Tsa nodded and glanced around, "You are right Brother Tso, where is Shendu?"

"Oh don't worry about _him_, Sister Bai." Seymour grinned as Tohru led the disguised demons inside, "We've reserved a _special_ seat for him."

Once inside the demon family took their seats. But there was still no sign of their deceitful brother.

"And just where are they hiding that dragon nuisance?" Xiao Fung questioned.

"Surely even Shendu would find a way of witnessing this event." Dai Gui added, "I don't know of any of us who isn't looking forward to regarding this utmost humiliation of Chan."

"I told you mortal," a familiar voice hissed from the back, "I require no assistance from the likes of you!"

The demons all turned around in their pew to see their _dearly beloved_ brother, in confined statue form, propped up against the back wall. 

"Oh come on now Shendu," Captain Black snickered spritzing the annoyed demon's motionless exterior with polish and wiping away another smear, "you want to look your best for your little brother's wedding don't you? I didn't have the boys at Section 13 haul you all the way here just so you collect dust."

"My how the mighty have fallen." Tso Lan grinned.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before he got himself sealed like that again." Tchang Zu grimaced. "He never was the brightest of the lot."

"Anyone can be the brightest of the lot when he's the Thunder Demon." Xiao Fung commented nonchalantly.

"Silence!" Po Kong ordered from her seat at the end of the pew, "It is beginning."

"Hmph," Dai Gui muttered, "she only wants to get this over with so that she may move on to the cutting of the cake."

Music filled the air before further discourse could ensue between the dysfunctional siblings. 'Here comes the bride' played as the doors in the back spread open wide revealing Jade Chan (soon to be Mrs. Wu) wearing an elegant bridal gown.

Jade's mother instantly began weeping. Her husband sighed and put an arm around her trembling shoulders. "Relax dear." he whispered comfortingly, "This is for our daughter's happiness."

The woman looked up from her husband's shoulder and pulled out a tissue, "It's not that--_sniff_--I'm just happy that our little tomboy's getting married at all."

Rolling his eyes Jade's father patted his wife lightly on the head, _And you wonder why Jade's the way she is..._

Seymour watched Jade proceed slowly down the aisle with hungry eyes. She looked more beautiful than any words could describe. Approaching him with that lavish bouquet of crimson roses, wearing a veil that hung over and around her silky black hair, a few strands of long bangs swaying loosely by her captivating face, and a snow white train trailing respectfully behind her...Jade never looked as stunning in his eyes as she did at that moment.

It was decided earlier that since Jade had spent the largest portion of her life in America with her uncles that it was Jackie who should give her away. And so, upon arriving at the alter the brave archeologist took the greatest leap of faith that he'd ever dared to endure, he gave his cherished niece away---to a demon.

Seymour took Jade's hands in his, after she handed her maid-of-honor (Aunt Viper) her bouquet, and the two lovers took a moment to stare deeply into each other's eyes. 

The Sky Demon held Jade in a piercing gaze as his gentle chocolate brown eyes explored the very depths of her soul.

Seymour felt his knees weaken and was amazed by the strength the young Chan held in just one glance. Strength enough to chase away all his doubts, to enhance his determination, and to melt the very heart of a malevolent demon.

The wedding continued and both families looked on as the worlds of demon and human races were joined. Surprisingly enough, it was Drew who served as the best man. Seymour recalled that it was Drew's teasing which first led him to fix his sights on Jade so many years ago. So, in a strange way, the couple had Drew to thank for bringing them together for the first time. Drew had agreed to serve as Seymour's best man under the condition that he got to see some real demons! Naturally, Seymour accepted these terms. When Jade had protested he assured her that her childhood bully would 'get his' once his terms were met by none other than his none too amiable demon brethren.

Uncle sat watching the odd display before him with a mixture of contempt and joy. On the one hand, his dear niece was marrying an evil demon of the sky. On the other hand, the evil demon did seem to love her and certainly love could change all hearts for the better. And on the OTHER hand, _This ceremony is taking way too long. Uncle is hungry. Where did I put my mung bean sandwich?!_

Tohru sat sniffling beside the elder chi wizard who was searching through the pack he'd refused to leave by the door. "Jade was right sensei, they truly are like yin and yang, yang and yin."

Bai Tsa felt claustrophobia settling in after a while, being crammed between her two brothers--Dai Gui and Tso Lan--wasn't the most comfortable arrangement in the world. She honestly wished she could liquefy herself and escape the agonizing ordeal! But she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

"How much longer is this going to take?" she hissed to her eldest brother.

"It will not last much longer Bai Tsa." Tso Lan answered, "The priest has but a few lines left and then we may leave. Are you truly that anxious to return to the void?"

"I am anxious to be released from the confines of your wretched shoulders!" she snapped in a low, raspy voice.

"Why not take solace in the fact that Brother Shendu is in the most distressing position of all?" Dai Gui sneered.

Bai Tsa did feel a little better after hearing that. Turning around she caught a brief glimpse of her immobile brother in his statue form. He glowered at her fiercely and she replied with a haughty smirk. "Yes, I feel much better now knowing that that traitor is getting his."

"And now," the priest continued, "if anyone has any reason as to why this couple should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

All were silent. The demons weren't objective due to the fact that Jackie Chan, their much loathed enemy, would soon be forced into their family (the ultimate revenge). The humans, partly because they feared the wrath of the demons across the aisle from them, but mostly because all who knew Jade knew it was hazardous to provoke her wrath!

After a brief pause the priest prepared to move on with his next line when suddenly...

Jade and Hsi Wu jumped when they heard the loud clatter of the church doors being thrown open. A tall, skinny figure stood in the entrance with arms spread wide from having barged into the church. 

"**I OBJECT!!!**" he shouted with all the force he could muster.

Jade turned and caught sight of the man responsible for ruining her wedding. It wasn't bad enough that she'd had to throw it together on such short notice, now some clown in a wrestling mask had to storm in and-

__

A wrestling mask?! the color drained from Jade's face. "Oh no."

Hsi Wu's sensitive ears caught his fiancée's worried comment, "Jade? Who is this fool? What's going on??"

"This could be trouble." Xiao Fung noted with a mischievous grin as he and the other guests turned to gawk at the bizarrely attired intruder. "Amusing trouble."

Jade brought a hand to her forehead and groaned, "I don't believe this...of all the things that could've gone wrong PACO shows up."

Hsi Wu didn't know who this _PACO_ boy was, but one thing was for sure. If he was here to take away his Jade then the troublesome mortal had to **DIE**! "Alright _TACO_," the groom snarled as he advanced on the meddling human, "prepare to face the wrath of the almighty demon of the sky!!!"

"Sensei! Sensei!!" Tohru grabbed Uncle by the shoulders and shook him furiously.

Uncle abruptly woke from his nap and cried, "AIYAH! What is so important that you could not allow dear Uncle five more minutes of rest?!"

"Open your eyes chi wizard!" Bai Tsa pointed towards the back of the church, "Some frail human warrior is ruining the wedding of your niece!"

"Good!" Uncle snapped back, "Demon boy is not good enough for her anyway!"

Now Tchang Zu got into the argument, "Ha! It is your puny niece who is not fit for a demon sorcerer (even one as lowly as our brother) to marry!"

"One more thing..." Uncle yelled as Seymour chased Paco outside the double doors, "...demons reek of brimstone! Very foul odor, like rotten eggs!!"

"Why you impertinent-" Po Kong growled.

Unwillingly to allow another brawl to break out on the most important day of her life Jade got up and screamed out a command to everyone left in the building, "THAT'S IT! DEMONS, HUMANS, WHATEVER! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!"

Surprised and intimidated by her sudden outburst everyone stopped their bickering and took their seats. "Thanks." Jade murmured lifting up the front of her dress slightly and rushing towards the doors.

"Jade," Jackie called, "what are you doing?! It is too dangerous out there!"

"Tsch, duh!" Jade said without slowing her pace, "I'm going to go get my fiancé. Hsi Wu and I are getting married today if I have drag him back here by the horns of his head!"

________________________________________________________________________

* I don't know who I feel sorrier for, Paco or Hsi Wu...lol! If you liked this chapter (or if you have any comments/suggestions) please review and let me know! Thanks again to those who've reviewed for my fic. I'll get to work on Chapter 7 right away! ^_~ *


	7. It's Now or Never!

**__**

A Demonic Infatuation

Chapter Seven: It's Now or Never!

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

The lotus blossom swirling in the bowel of water was slowly losing its petals. With each part of the flower that fell into the small enchanted pool, the demons lost another half hour or so on Earth. And the petals were started to rapidly accumulate in the purified liquid.

__

We are running out of time! Hsi Wu panicked while chasing after Paco in his ridiculous wrestling mask. _Once the last of those petals falls my demon brethren will be sent back into the Void and our wedding will be ruined! Grr...this PACO imbecile won't live long enough to halt the wedding plans!_

"Heh, this sky demon man is playing right into my hands." Paco told himself, "Don't worry Jade, I won't let this monster force you to marry him. Not when it's clear that your heart already belongs to another man."

"What are you talking about you sniveling little worm?!" Hsi Wu demanded.

Jade burst out of the chapel and stormed down the stairs to find her husband-to-be chasing down that annoying childhood acquaintance of hers, Paco. Smirking Jade wondered for a moment if it would serve the little meddler right to just allow Hsi Wu to trounce him, he was gaining on the little twerp after all. But no...a glance down at the wilting lotus blossom informed her that they didn't have much time. _If we don't hurry and get this wedding over and done with...we won't have a chance to retry. It's now or never!_

Lifting the front of her dress a few inches off the ground--so as not to get it dirty or trip over it--Jade made her way to the front of the parking lot to intercept Paco and Hsi Wu before they could run another circle around the chapel.

Paco tossed a look over his shoulder and noticed that Hsi Wu was right at his heels. The creature hissed and bared fangs while his clawed hands stretched forth to grab the oddly attired man. "You will pay for your idiotic interruption mortal!" Hsi Wu seethed with flashing red eyes.

"Ha! I am Paco, apprentice to the great El Toro! No man or beast alive can defeat me in a fair fight!"

"Who said anything about fighting fair?!" the Sky Demon was about to leap upon the guy in the weird Halloween getup when he spotted his fiancée up just ahead. And _if looks could kill_...

Jade's arms were pressed firmly against her hips, her lips were pursed, and her eyes were narrowed.

Both males stopped dead in their tracks, "J-Jade." Paco smiled sheepishly, "Never fear my love, for I shall destroy the demon and save you from a forced marriage!"

Jade cocked an eyebrow, "Paco-"

"And then I shall whisk you away and take you back with me to my village where we may live happily ever after in simple heroic bliss!" Paco wasn't one who knew when to shut up.

"Uh Paco-" Jade felt her blood pressure rising.

But the not-so-famous wrestler wasn't finished with his overly rehearsed speech yet, "Yes dearest Jade, with you by my side all of the world will tremble before the mighty strength (and charms) of that mysterious wrestler who never removes his mask---EL PACO!!!"

__

I'm not hearing this. Jade massaged her forehead, "Really Paco-"

"And not only that but-" Paco was silenced when a gray claw clamped his mouth shut from behind.

"LET HER SPEAK, TACO!" Hsi Wu ordered.

"Paco!" came the wrestler's muffled reply.

Taking advantage of the irritating man's position Jade finally got a word in edgewise. "You know something Paco? I thought that nobody could be a bigger windbag than Xiao Fung but boy oh boy did you EVER prove me WRONG!! I mean, just who the heck do you think you are barging in on my wedding like that?! Have I ever been the kind of girl who WANTED to be rescued? Did I ever MENTION that I wanted some white night or a clown in a hand-me-down wrestling mask to come whisk me away?! **NO**!!!" Jade was furious now and held nothing back (and _man_ did it feel good!). "Get this through your head TACO BOY, I don't need you here. I LOVE Hsi Wu and HE loves ME! WE'RE getting married and you---YOU are going to climb back into whatever bus you got here by and YOU'RE going home!"

A snickering demon released the seemingly stunned wrestler from his silencing grasp. "It was nice meeting you..._Taco_."

Paco stood there unmoving for a moment before shifting his gaze from the infuriated Jade to the smirking half-transformed demon and back again. Then a look of misconceived comprehension washed over him and he spoke in an amused tone, "Oh Jade, you do not have to worry about protecting me from you captor with such lies and false declarations. For I shall vanquish this creature and you'll no longer feel obligated to do as he bids you."

Now it was Jade and Hsi Wu who exchanged looks of outright confusion. "Is this fool touched in the head?" the demon questioned.

Jade's confusion changed into full blown ire and Hsi Wu backed away as she drew a clenched fist into the air and sent it sailing right into Taco Boy's smug face.

Paco was knocked backwards--literally head over heels--onto the pavement. Rubbing his jaw he sat up on his elbows, "Jade, I don't get it. Have you been brainwashed??"

"**URGH!!!**" Jade screamed and proceeded to beat the crap out of the dense meddler.

After a few moments of watching with rising glee Hsi Wu observed that the lotus blossom was quickly wilting out of sight. "Jade my love," he returned to his full human form and wrapped both arms around his fiancée's waist to pry her off the battered wrestler, "as amusing as I find this display, we really must be getting back to our wedding."

Jade's fury was checked and her mind returned to the present ceremony, "Oh crap! The wedding!! C'mon Hsi, we've gotta get back in there before our families rip each other apart!"

The Sky Demon and his lover raced back up the chapel's stairs. Just before dashing through the double doors Jade spun around and shot Paco a warning glance, "AND _YOU'RE _NOT INVITED!!!"

Paco stared at the disappearing couple through his left eye while rubbing the black eye (on his right) that he'd received from Jade. Apparently his childhood crush didn't reciprocate his feelings. And in Paco's aching mind that could only mean one thing..."Yep," he declared, "she's definitely been brainwashed." 

But I'm probably a lot safer this way... he thought as the remaining shred of his mask fell from his black and blue face.

******

At long last the ceremony was complete and Hsi Wu and his beloved Jade were pronounced man--ur--demon and wife. And thankfully, there were just enough petals left on the lotus blossom to last the other demons through the reception.

"Care for some punch?" Captain Black teased the immobile Shendu.

"One day I will escape these retched confines mortal," the dragon demon vowed, "and then I shall DESTROY you all!"

"Just like ya did last time huh?" the agent snickered.

"Congratulations honey," Jade's mother threw her arms around her grown-up daughter. "I'm so happy for you...and uh...your husband."

"That's right pumpkin," Jade's father hesitantly patted the disguised Hsi Wu on the shoulder, "why I'll bet I'll be the only guy at the office who can say he has a demon as a son-in-law!"

Jade was relieved to see that Hsi Wu took the remark as a compliment. "Thank you, _Dad_. I would be most honored to be bragged of so. And _Mom_-" Hsi Wu wrapped an arm around the shoulders of Jade's flinching mother, "I shall make it a point to visit you both in Hong Kong as **_often_** as possible."

"Oh dear," Jade's mother forced a smile, "don't trouble yourself sweetie."

Jade giggled to herself, she could tell that it would take drastic measures to make her mother comfortable around her new son-in-law. _And Hsi's not even in his demon form now._

"Well Jade darling," Hsi Wu turned to his bride and motioned for her to take his arm, "we should really be getting on with our honeymoon now."

Jade nodded and allowed him to lead her outside.

Jackie and Tohru sat at one of the long tables across from Tso Lan and Bai Tsa. "Looks like it is about time to throw the rice." Jackie muttered.

"Humans have such ridiculous customs!" Bai Tsa spat.

"And I think that I shall miss those witty remarks of yours the most once you are back in the Void, Water Demon." Chan scoffed.

Bai Tsa simply hissed at Chan through unveiled fangs.

"Enough," Tso Lan held up a set of his arms, "we are all _family_ now. And we must all come together to wish our newly wedded relatives a happy marriage."

Tohru nodded and got up to follow the Moon Demon outside. Bai Tsa and Jackie took a moment to scowl at one another before rising from their seats, sticking out their tongues, and trailing after the others.

Uncle was outside with Xiao Fung and Po Kong complaining about his jacket. "This jacket is TOO HOT! Uncle shall surly perish out in this heat!! No one cares about the poor chi wizard! Never mind that without MY help half of the guests would still be trapped inside the Void!"

"Oh shut up old man." Xiao Fung growled, "You've only been out here for three minutes!"

Po Kong waved a Chinese fan before her sweaty face, "Heat is not something that a Mountain Demon with big bones can stand for too long."

"Just don't eat the rice before the 'happy couple' makes their grand exit." Xiao Fung growled irritably.

Jade and Hsi Wu slipped their luggage (packed in backpacks) onto their backs and prepared to be bombarded with droves of rice. Hsi Wu's wings burst forth and he shifted back to his demon form while Jade tossed her bouquet and slang her long train over her shoulder.

"Still a tomboy," a familiar voice chuckled causing Jade and spin around and smile, "good luck Jade. Have a nice time." Viper hugged her niece lovingly.

"Thanks Aunt Viper, for everything." Jade suppressed the tears threatening to spill forth from her eyes.

Tchang Zu slapped his little brother heartily on the back, "You've done it you imp! You finally managed to marry the Chan woman you've been fawning over!"

"And you did so without allowing yourself to become too-" Dai Gui cringed, "-affectionate."

"Jade loves me both as Seymour her best friend, and as Hsi Wu the terrifying Sky Demon." Hsi Wu beamed triumphantly.

"Just make sure you keep your wedding night _electrifying _brother," Tchang Zu hinted, "there's no greater victory than a satisfied mate."

Hsi Wu felt like a typical younger brother receiving embarrassing advice from his older siblings. "Oh, but there's one favor I must ask of all of you," the Sky Demon suddenly recalled the agreement he'd made with a _certain_ mortal earlier.

"And what might that be?" Dai Gui inquired.

"You see that young man over there in the glasses and with that puny goatee?" the bat-winged demon pointed to Drew. "He agreed to be my best man under the condition that he got to meet some _real_, **_live _**demons."

"I see." a wicked gleam flashed in Tchang Zu's eyes.

"Say no more brother, we shall fulfill the mortal's desire." Dai Gui rubbed his hands together maliciously and went to gather up the rest of his siblings.

"Consider it our wedding present to you Hsi Wu." Tchang Zu chuckled.

"Excellent," Hsi Wu gave a toothy, sinister grin, "only---wait until Jade and I have departed---wouldn't want to spill any blood on that pretty white dress of hers."

The Thunder demon complied and stepped aside so that Hsi Wu and Jade could take flight. Lifting her up in his arms the Sky Demon gave his love a wink before kneeling down in preparation of taking flight.

Rice rained down upon the newlyweds, Captain Black having to throw Shendu's of course, and Hsi Wu launched himself up into the wind and soared with his bride up to the Heavens.

"And just what are _you _so happy about?" Po Kong questioned her uncharacteristically cheerful sister as she approached from behind a blanket of thrown rice.

Removing her hands from behind her back Bai Tsa revealed a red pen, a roll of tape, and a pad of white paper. "I just thought of one more human custom for wedding ceremonies that I didn't want our dear brother to miss out on."

Regarding her sister with a curious stare Po Kong gradually lifted her gaze up towards her departing brother and his wife. She nearly cackled out loud at what she saw dangling off his back, just between his gray, leather wings.

There--plain as day--flapping in the wind, was a large white sign with red lettering that read '**_JUST MARRIED!_**'.

________________________________________________________________________

*Hi! This is NOT the end. I repeat, there is MORE to come! Lol, ya don't think I'd leave ya hanging with regards to the wedding night (honeymoon)? Not after all those great reviews anyway. ^_^ Keep the comments/compliments/etc. (except flames) coming!*


End file.
